


The Intruder

by FeBee



Series: Whacky one shots. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBee/pseuds/FeBee
Summary: What happens when someone accidentally falls into the middle of a skirmish between the Order and the Death Eaters.





	The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning there is a little bit of bad language, if you blink you may miss it.
> 
> This may be continued at some point.

The Intruder

One shot, which may be expanded at a later time.

 

The other side of the coin:

It had all started with a promise, a pact. In a suburban neighbourhood, three little girls found the perfect natural cubby house. At the back corner of the properties where all four fences met, a copse of trees had formed and over the years the fencing panels had rotted and fallen away. At the centre a hollow had been formed hemmed in on all side by the trees. The girls had meet there when the youngest Elsie had been hiding from her brother’s teasing. Sophie having discovered the spot sometime earlier had been using in as a hidey hole to avoid being beaten by her dead-beat dad, out of sight out of mind, and Adelaide, a lonely only child having just moved in was wandering round exploring. In this little den, they soothed Elsie’s worries, Sophie’s hurts and Adelaide’s loneliness. They had found a magazine with pictures of far-off places and imagined holidays to the beach and trips to see exotic places. 

 

Time passed, and the girls grew. Elsie’s Dad got a job in another town and so there family was moving away devastating the girls. On moving day once all the boxes had been taken away the girls met in their hide-away for the last time and made a promise- to keep in contact, to never forget and to get together when they were old enough, the year they finished school to take the trip they had all dreamed of. 

It wasn’t to be, Elsie’s family moved to their new home and loved the beachside location. After much begging Adelaide convinced her family to take a holiday there one Christmas and because they had room in the car Sophie came too. It was the best vacation the girls had ever had. Not too long after that Adelaide had a phone call from Elsie’s Mum. Elsie had been out playing in the garden and was stung by a bee. Unfortunately, they had not known that she was allergic, Elsie had died while they were waiting for the ambulance to come. Sophie and Adelaide were devastated.

Two years later Sophie’s father lost his job at the local wharf for showing up intoxicated at work. He took this set back out on his family. It was the last straw for Sophie’s Mum, she packed up the children and moved out, leaving no forwarding address. Adelaide eventually and literally bumped into her at a shopping centre and reconnected with her friend. They had been having catch ups quite frequently at the same shops. One day Sophie did not appear at the designated time. The paper the next day held a report of a father who had murdered his children and ex-wife before turning his weapon upon himself. For the first time in years, Adelaide made her way to the little cubby hole and hid her tears from the world. Eventually the grief passed.

It had been a good year for Adelaide she had studied hard and passed all her final exams. It would be a relief to never have to return to school. University, she had been told was completely different. She had saved every penny that she had earnt doing her part time job at the corner shop for the last three years in order to be able to celebrate. The Pact had been made, in honour of her friends she had booked her ticket and was stopping at all the exotic places they had imagined visiting. Finishing in Mexico for Day of the Dead Celebrations, it was only fitting.

The trip was everything they had planned. Addy loved every minute of it documenting everything in a journal dedicated to her departed friends. Mexico, was surprisingly warm Addy thought as she left the airport to quickly hail a taxi to her hotel. Her aim was to book in as fast as possible and head out into the streets to soak up the atmosphere. 

 

The sun had risen on her last day of holidays, tomorrow she would return home. After grabbing a coffee Addy headed out into the streets. The crowd was jumping, and Addy gave in to the music that was playing. Addy saw a dark-haired girl standing on the corner of the street. Her heart stopped for a minute. When she looked again the girl had gone. An hour later a red-haired child seemed to appear in front of Addy, beckoning her to follow. The beat grew stronger, Addy danced to the edge of the crowd following the sprite. The beat picked up pace, the drums thrumming, the crowd yelling. Addy never heard the excited shouts turn to screams of horror. She never heard the screech of tyres as the truck careened out of control. She never heard the thud as the vehicle hit. All she heard was the thrum of the drums. All she saw was her two friends leading her towards the light.

Time.

Passed.

She did feel the rush of wind. She did feel the fall. She did feel the moment when her body hit the ground.  
She groaned as she opened her eyes.

 

Arrival

It wasn’t the first time that the Order had been called and it wouldn’t be the last. Monica Wendell was a little know Muggleborn who had finally found her place in the Wizarding world. She and her sister Mary had been out celebrating Mary’s engagement when the attack began. The lights in the pub flickered, and the doors sealed shut. A quick thinking Monica managed to send a slip of paper through the floo before it was shut down, while the publican managed to send an owl out through a window with another. Having notified the Department of magical law enforcement and Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, they could only wait and hope for the best.

Boom. 

The door flew open so violently that it came off its hinges crashing into the wall. Everyone hunkered down behind the tables they had tipped on their sides to provide some cover. The publican made a note that if she escaped this alive she was building that new cellar, and adding a tunnel for emergency evacuations. The light from the street lamp outside was blocked as a figure moved into the doorway. He stepped inside, well it was difficult to tell but they assumed it was a man, his long cloak and bone white mask an effective disguise. He raised a wand and aimed it at the closest table as he made to move further into the room.

“Bombarda,” the snarled curse was slightly muffled by the mask. The table shattered, fragments of wood peppering those in the room, the man who had been cowering behind it had hastily erected a shield.

“Stop where you are,” a call echoed through the room, and the occupants drew in shuddering breaths, hopeful that their fortunes had turned.

The man drew himself up to his full height, threw a glare around the room, “I’ll deal with you later!” he promised as he exited the building to confront his enemy. Flicking his wand to close and seal the door behind himself.

Outside the lines were drawn on one side stood a dozen wizards dressed in black robes with masks concealing their faces. On the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore’s vigilante group. They were a mixed group, a half dozen kids on the verge of adulthood, fresh out of school, and another half dozen ex-aurors long since retired from the service, all with grim faces.

The man who had emerged from the pub laughed.

“So this is who the old man sends to defend the people, the young and the infirm!” he chortled. He raised his wand and suddenly the battle was joined. Spells flashed through the air, with a cry a young man with messy black and glasses fell to a vicious attacker, blood pouring from a wound on his upper arm. His fall distracted the youngsters in the group, though they rallied around him.

“Lily, get him out of here,” a handsome dark-haired boy yelled as he continued sending spells towards the Death Eaters.

“As soon as I can, Paddy! Kinda busy right now,” a redhead and the only woman in the group responded.

The downed man-child sat himself up, wand still pointed towards their opponents. And then they all became too busy to attend the fallen man, as their opponents seized upon their distraction and pressed the attack. A crack echoed in the street and they all knew another had arrived, the only questions was who would be given aid. 

A flicker of a magenta hued cloak had the defenders breathing a sigh of relief as Albus Dumbledore was revealed. Spells flew from his wand in an almost continuous stream of multi-coloured light, he moved with a grace belying his age and the balance was turned.

Crack.

Another apparition, surely this signalled the arrival of the DMLE. 

But no, instead another man joined the battle, his dark hair had loose curls that framed, what had once been a handsome face. Those that had known him well were still able to see the boy he had been but the rituals he had undertaken had taken their toll on his body and he was now something less than human. He still carried himself with confidence and power practically dripped from his pores. His presence revealed important information, the attack was merely the set up for a trap designed to catch the illustrious Headmaster.

No verbal discourse was undertaken between the two mages; Voldemort merely faced his nemesis and began to fire. Again the attackers surged forwards, buoyed by the presence of their master pinning down the order. The evening sky was alight as the battle reached its zenith such that neither side noticed the glow above them until it grew blinding and they had to turn away.

Inside the light she fell. Blonde hair streaming in the wind. Silent. The light dimmed and the combatants could all see her now falling towards them in the epicentre of the battlefield that the street had become. Not knowing whose side she was on no-one thought to cast a spell to slow her descent. Several of those who were soft hearted winced as she hit the ground with a thud. The light dissipated and both sides of the street were silent staring at her for what seemed an eternity. None expected the girl to groan.

“Argh,” she raised her head and looked around trying to get her bearings. She starred at the Death Eaters for a moment before putting her head back on the ground. “Man, no-one told me it was a dress up party!” She slowly pushed herself up into sitting before continuing to speak. “Who the hell are you anyway?” She looked around, “and where the hell am I?” She struggled to her feet and turned to face Voldemort, tipping her head to one side, “It’s not a bad costume but you’re no Ralph Finnes.”

“I am Lord Voldemort. For daring to speak to me in this fashion you will be punished,” he raised his wand towards her.

She interrupted him, “I applaud your conviction, though maybe you should talk to someone about that. Voldemort is, after all a fictional character, but I am sure there is someone who can help you work through your delusions.”

“Mudblood, I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin,” he spat.

“Yeah….No!” she continued to stare at him, really it was rather disconcerting. “Movie Voldie was definitely better than you. Though you do have that whole psycho-killer thing down pat.”

Voldemort took a breath nostrils flaring, “Avada Kedavra!” 

A green streak of light flew towards her and the group behind heard her speak, “You’ve got to be shitting me!” with a yell she raised her arms in front of her face, a section of the cobblestoned road rose in front of her, the light hit it with a sharp crack and the stones suddenly fell back to their places. 

The Death Eaters began to attack again leaving the intruder to Voldemort, knowing he would want to deal with her personally. Standing directly behind the girl Albus could not see to continue firing and so defended those around him. The Dark Lord shrieked his wand trained on the girl, silently casting spell after spell in her direction, four were in the air as she stood there starring at him.

“No,” she cried out suddenly and raised her hands towards the opposing forces as if to push them away. A shield sprang up in front of the defenders moving rapidly towards the Death Eaters and they were barrelled out of its path, with a quick series of pops they all disappeared.

 

Monica stuck her head out of the pub just in time to see the blonde-haired girl fall to the ground. 

The Order just stood and watched as the girl fell, Monica ran forward, drawing her wand “Arresto Momentum!” her decent slowed hitting the ground with barely a thump. Monica looked at the gaping faces on the Order. “Well, what are you going to do now?”


End file.
